he forget it, he forget it not
by taznatz
Summary: *does Fuji really forgot? Or he just wants Tezuka's attention!*


-He forget it, he forget it not-

It was such a busy week for the students in the University of Japan due to the upcoming finals for academics. Students were doing their final project, some were doing their paper works that needs to be pass in a certain deadline. Some were studying at the study lounge and some were in the library. There were even students who studied at the canteen while eating their food. Student's won't just give a damn to those who dare to interrupt them.

The University of Japan is indeed a high standard private school were only the elite and intelligent student can enroll in that school. Students whose IQ is below 90 will not be accepted. The University of Japan is also best known as "The School of the Intelligence" and is now the no.1 top rating and most trusted school in the entire country.

Student knew that the President will surely drop them when their grades would be lower than 90. That's why students would give their best efforts when it comes to academics, they would not dare to try failing even in their minor subjects. Being the no.1 student in class or in school is their goal.

Though students aim to be the no.1 student in class or in school, they just can't surpass the no.1 genius or "tensai" in their school. Students tried so hard to beat the crap out of Fuji Syusuke, but Fuji's trickery and witty are damn good for those who dare to compete with him. He was always the no.1 student in 3 successive years and no one was able to surpass him.

* * *

Fuji got bored while waiting for his next subject and decided to enter the library, just to kill time. The seats were already filled with students. Luckily, he saw an empty seat near the librarian's table. The spot was not that bad after all. He got a book from the bookshelf and pretend that he was reading.

Not long enough, a bespecled guy came and sits on the librarian's chair. He was arranging the books and papers that were scattered on the table. It was indeed a messy table before Tezuka arranged it. Afterwards, he pinned a name plate on the left side of his polo shirt for students would know that he was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"shoot!" Fuji suddenly and silently uttered a word.

Fuji didn't know why, but all he knew that he was already blushing. He honestly was astounded by the beauty the other guy had, specially his firm and body figured appearance. So hot! He was giggling as his heart beats faster than the usual which he can't control it anymore.

Fuji wondered "is this love at first sight?" he thought.

He was in a state of love at first sight. His face were already red, he just can't get his eyes off from Tezuka but was afraid that Tezuka would notice it.

"Control! Control! Poise!" Fuji thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Luckily, it works.

Though the library was so cold, Fuji was sweating a lot. He got his handkerchief out from his bag and wiped his sweat. He really didn't know what is happening to him.

The bell rang.

Fuji sighed "save by the bell" he thought.

* * *

Students began to disperse the library. As a librarian, it is his duty to put back the books to where it was taken. Tezuka then noticed a white handkerchief. The name Fuji was beautifully embroided in it.

"Fuji huh?!" Tezuka said as he unconsciously drew the handkerchief towards his nose.

The scent was really mild, it was a mixture of feminine and masculine scent. Tezuka really can't resist to smell it over and over again. He was back to his senses when he heard the second bell rang. He then put the handkerchief to his drawer, planning to give it himself to Fuji when he sees him again.

* * *

Fuji was hesitant to enter the library the next day, afraid that what he felt yesterday will come back. But the need to do his research is an urgent.

"well, I'll just find another seat" he thought.

But as usual, all the seats were already occupied by the students except for the seat near the librarian's table.

"oh crap! I think I already have a seat phobia" he added his thought as he frowned.

Fuji has no choice but to occupy the seat near the librarian's table. He got a reference book and busied himself on his paper works. He was thankful that the feelings he felt yesterday didn't dare to interrupt him. Minutes passed, he finished all of his paper works as he stretched his arms in satisfactory. He was about to take an exit when Tezuka approached him.

"Excuse me, I think this belongs to you" Tezuka said while handing the handkerchief to Fuji.

Suddenly, all the feelings Fuji felt yesterday came back. He was already blushing, his hand were already cold, his heart beats so fast and worst he was astounded by the beauty standing in front of him that he can't even move or utter a word.

"You're Fuji right?! So I think this belongs to you" Tezuka repeated.

"thank you" Fuji has finally come to his senses as he got his handkerchief from Tezuka's hand.

"Amm, how do you know that this belongs to me?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka just pointed the name Fuji beautifully embroided on the handkerchief and smiled.

Tezuka's smile made Fuji blushed even more.

"ahh, thanks anyways." Fuji smiled back.

"anytime"

Fuji got out of the library with his big smile. He was so happy that at last he spoke to Tezuka, he secretly giggles as he went to his next class.

* * *

Tezuka sits on his chair, he was in a deep thought.

"he was blushing" he thought as he let out a quick smile and then a quick laugh.

"so cute!" he added his thought.

* * *

Fuji felt an urge to go back to the library the next day, just to kill time and to see his crush's face. As usual, all the seats were occupied by the students except for the seat near the librarian's table. Fuji smiled upon seeing that no one was sitting on that chair. He got a book from the bookshelf and pretends that he was reading.

He noticed that Tezuka was busy on something, he was writing a monthly report regarding the status of the students who do their works inside the library. Fuji got a red ballpen and a piece of paper from his bag.

"so he's busy" Fuji wrote as he fold it and placed the paper back to his bag.

The bell rang.

Fuji went out of the library with a smile.

* * *

Tezuka had his work done on the second bell as he stretched his arm in satisfactory. As usual, he got the books from each tables and placed it back to where it was taken. He then saw a red ballpen from the table where Fuji usually sits. He got his ballpen and placed it inside his drawer.

Not long enough, one of the English teacher came and asked a favor on him that if he may check the test papers the students had answered. Since Tezuka had only blue and black ballpen, he had no choice but to use the red ballpen he saw awhile ago.

"I think the owner won't mind borrowing his ballpen" Tezuka thought.

* * *

Fuji was enthusiastic to enter the library the next day. He put his best smile and strut the down the library aisle towards his usual seat. There were still students occupying almost all the seats. Well, he just don't mind if students would pause and watch him strutting down the aisle. Show stopper as you may say. Fuji got his notebook from his bag as he took his seat.

"Oppps! The ballpen?!" Fuji thought as he let out as quick smile.

"excuse me, Tezuka right?! Ammm, have you seen my red ballpen? I left it here yesterday." Fuji asked Tezuka as he approached him on his table.

"oh yes!" Tezuka remembered.

Fuji secretly smiled.

"sorry, I used it yesterday." Tezuka said apologetically.

"oh! I really don't mind. You can use this anytime." Fuji smiled.

"thanks" Tezuka smiled back.

Fuji went back to his seat and wrote something on his notebook. Ten minutes before the bell ring, Fuji decided to take an exit. Tezuka's eyes followed Fuji as he went out of the library. It was unusual for him to take an early exit because he would rather sit and wait until the first bell rings. Tezuka then noticed a notebook from where Fuji had seated.

"he forgot something again?!" Tezuka thought.

Tezuka didn't got the notebook coz he thought Fuji would go back and get it.

The bell rang.

Students began to disperse the library. He then arranges the books and placed it in their proper places. He remembered the notebook Fuji had left awhile ago. Out of curiosity, he scanned the contents. There were no writings yet except...

"I like you Tezuka Kunimitsu, I like you Tezuka Kunimitsu, I like you Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka's eyes grew wider upon reading the contents.

"Is this some sort of confession?!" he thought.

Silence.

Tezuka suddenly and silently laughed.

"He likes me?!" he added his thought as he was still laughing.

Instead of placing the notebook on his drawer, he placed it inside his bag. He really didn't know exactly why.

* * *

"What?! He just laughed?! No other emotions involved like giggling? Blushing? That's it?! He just laughed?! And wait! Why did he put my notebook inside his bag instead of his drawer? This is so weird!" Fuji silently murmured, enough for Eiji to hear.

"hey! Isn't it great?! He put your notebook inside his bag, it means, he's interested on you!" Eji said as he teased Fuji.

"It's a disaster!" Fuji said as he placed his head on Eiji's shoulder.

"Ah c'mon Fuji! Hey! Your promise!"

"I know, lets go."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Fuji texted Eiji as he went out of the library, he knew for sure that Eiji can clearly see what Tezuka is doing coz his seat is just a five chairs gap before the librarian's table. Fuji made a deal that he would observe what Tezuka is doing in exchange that he would treat Eiji a burger. Of course, Eiji is always on the go._

* * *

Fuji decided not to enter the library the next day, instead he went to the school canteen and ate his favorite pizza with Inui's new improved apple juice. His mind was wandering as he ate his food.

"Excuse me, may I share a table with you?! I think this spot is better than any tables here in the canteen" Tezuka said as he put his best smile.

"oh sure, you may" Fuji smiled.

"anything in mind? You seemed occupied." Tezuka asked out of curiosity.

"ah, nothing in particular"

Fuji was starting to blush, his hands were already cold and his heart beats so fast. He silently cursed himself.

"Not in this crucial situation, please!" he thought.

Fuji cleared his throat to calm himself.

Silence.

"Amm, If I ask you something, will you say yes?!" Tezuka broke the silence.

"hmm, it depends, what is it?!"

"Well, I wanted to go out with you."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean a date, lets go on a date." Tezuka said smiling.

Fuji almost got choked. He was literally shocked on what Tezuka had just said.

"Isn't it a bit fast?!" Fuji asked shyly.

"hmm, llllleeeetttsss gggooo ooonnn aaa ddaaatttee" Tezuka prolonged the words to make it literally slow.

They both laughed.

"A date? Why? I mean, it's so sudden"

"well, I've always admire you ever since you became famous of being known as the "genius". You're my inspiration in academics and in my personal life. I also wanted to surpass you but I couldn't. Since then, I learned myself to like you. I like you not just because you're 'genius', I like you because of who you are. The way you walk, the way you talk, and the way you make things on your own. They're just too awesome! And by the way, I'm not the librarian, I'm just a substitute because the real librarian is seriously sick."

"I know"

"You knew?!"

"didn't you just said that I'm a genius?!"

"oh, oh yes!"

"don't you know that you've just made a confession?"

"yeah!"

"Aren't you gonna asked what I felt towards you?"

"I already know"

"huh?!"

Tezuka got the notebook out of his bag and show the writings to Fuji.

"it's your notebook right?! And I know this is your handwriting. Didn't you know that you also made a confession?!"

Fuji nodded shyly.

"so, are we on?!" Tezuka asked teasingly.

Fuji nodded shyly again and put his best smile.

"don't make me cry."

Tezuka laughed " I will never dare to make my Fuji cry"

End.

* * *

A/N:

nyahaha!that was just too sudden!

how was it guyz?


End file.
